


Torchlight

by monsterleadmehome



Series: Reylo Monster Week [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Choose Your Own Adventure, Crazy snek sex, Explorer Ben Solo, F/M, Indiana Jones AU, Kinda, Naga, Naga Rey, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Ben Solo is an explorer and relic hunter who really doesn't like snakes. A chance encounter with a strange creature in a dark cave could change his mind...Reylo Monster Week//Day 6: Naga





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I was originally planning on skipping this day, then a thought popped into my head. Enjoy this short Indiana Jones AU type drabble! XD

The cobwebs stuck together as Ben peeled them away from his face. How did he get himself into these situations? Scratch that, he knew how. He was only too happy to follow his father’s footsteps into academia, but little did he know he’d also be roped into a life of relic hunting, filling the great explorer Han Solo’s shoes. He’d much rather be back home with his books.

 

Still, he had to admit, there was a certain amount of excitement to it. And he had recovered some of the most valuable artifacts that now hung in the Smithsonian. It wasn’t  _ all  _ bad. As long as there weren’t snakes - he hated snakes. Another unfortunate inherited trait. The ruins he was infiltrating now were particularly dusty, and he had encountered several rather large spiders - as well as dodging a litany of arrows as they soared through the stale air towards his head. He had nearly lost his hat.

 

However, none of that compared to what lay ahead. It was impossibly dark, and his small torch did little to combat the darkness, which was strange in and of itself. Usually only a little light was needed to chase the most severe shadows away. His feet stepped precariously on the stone path, keeping an eye out for loose gravel that might indicate a booby trap. He barely remembered what he was supposed to be looking for here as the corridor wound further in, enveloping him in its darkness.

 

At last he came to a chamber that opened out and round. The moisture in the air told him there must be water nearby, but besides the distant trickle, all he could hear was-  _ No _ .  _ Please, anything but that _ . It was undeniably the sound of slithering, cool scales moving against the stone. He stilled, frozen with fear as he pointed his torch in the direction of the noise. A pit of snakes might be preferable to what he saw. 

 

There, gliding along the floor not far from where he stood, was an impossibly large serpentine body, its scales beautiful shades of gold and brown, undulating in the dark like all his worst dreams come true. It had to be giant, this snake. Then, something far more terrifying happened.

 

“Who are you, and why have you come?” The voice would have been pleasant in any other situation: lilting, mellifluous and decidedly female.

 

“My name is Ben Solo, and I mean you no harm. I have come in search of a sword.”

 

“Ah,” the voice grew closer- so did the slithering. “Many men have come looking for it, and they all made very tasty meals.” As she finished her sentence, she entered the pool of light from his torch, and he nearly dropped it.

 

She was terribly beautiful, with flowing chestnut hair, shimmering hazel-green eyes, and a delicate pink mouth. The only form of clothing she wore was an embellished vest that clasped in the front hiding what were surely magnificent breasts. However, where her human torso ended, the scales began- starting right below her belly button and continuing down her long, very-snakelike tail. It was mesmerizing and terrifying at the same time.

 

“W-what are you?” Ben stammered, at a loss as he gazed into her seductive eyes.

 

“I am the guardian of this chamber, and you are a trespasser.” Her longue tongue shot out of her mouth as she made her way to him, as if she were tasting the air. “You’re scared. That’s good.”

 

He had now backed up into the wall, the torch falling out of his hand to the ground, still casting them in a soft glow. There was nowhere left to go. He winced as her hand came out to brush against his cheek. Oh, her skin was softer, than he expected and he found himself leaning into her touch. “I’m sorry. I can leave,” he managed to whisper.

 

“It’s too late for that now. The others suffered for their thievery, but you- you seem different.” Her tongue came out and dragged across the skin of his neck. He shivered at the feel of it. It was unlike a human tongue, but it didn’t feel  _ bad _ . He was immediately ashamed of the thought. She continued, “You  _ taste  _ different, too.”

 

“Uh… thanks?” Ben’s head was reeling. This creature had some kind of power over him and as her scent began to invade his nostrils, he was getting more and more turned on. What was this witchcraft?

 

She smiled knowingly. “You’re smelling my pheromones. I am perfectly designed to lure in a mate. Mostly I choose to dispose of them instead, but I like you, Ben. Maybe you should stay awhile.”

 

Her tail started to coil around him, and he was helpless to move. He didn’t think he wanted to anyway- she was gorgeous, and she smelled so  _ good _ . “Maybe I should. What do I call you?”

 

“My name is Rey.”

 

She had completely wrapped around his legs now, leaving him motionless. “Rey, you’re beautiful.”

 

She stilled in her movements, clearly taken aback. “No one’s ever called me that before.” Some of the venom from her voice was gone.

 

Ben reached out a hand to touch her face. “I can’t believe that. Just look at you.”

 

Her head tilted as she leaned into his touch and then she was on him, kissing him furiously. Her long inhuman tongue was almost too much in his mouth, but he groaned anyway, relishing the taste of her. Ben wasn’t sure if he’d even live to tell this tale, but if he did, he was surely ruined for human women. Her eager hands roamed his body, finally finding a home in his dark hair. His hat fell off and rolled away into the darkness. He felt her muscular body tightening around him and suddenly needed to gasp for air, breaking away from her.

 

“Sorry!” she wore a remorseful look as she eased up, loosening her grip around him. “I got a little carried away. You- you’re very different than any human that’s come in here before.”

 

“Don’t be afraid. I feel it, too.” He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and she smiled, a genuine smile for the first time in years.

 

Snakes were not known to mate for life, but Rey wasn’t a normal snake. Her half human heart decided then and there that she wanted to keep Ben. And as he was dragged away into the darkness, his hand in her hair, Ben didn’t care if he ever saw the light of day again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm back ya filthy animals. You guys asked for some snek sex and here it be! Please note the rating has changed!

“So um, how does this work?” Ben sat on the plush bed Rey had pieced together for him—there were carpets, pillows, and blankets all piled in the corner of her chamber to make a rather comfy nest.

She wasn’t used to keeping a companion. “I-I’m not sure.”

He was stripped to the waist, and she had spent no small amount of time running her hands over his muscles. There was something weird about the way she wanted him wrapped around her instead of thinking about how he would taste. Well, she did wonder how  _ parts _ of him might taste. Ben nodded and beckoned her closer. “Come here.”

She slithered up onto the soft mound and stretched out beside him. His hand cupped her cheek and drew her towards him again. His lips were soft and tender as he explored her mouth. She was still figuring out how to make her tongue less evasive, for fear of repulsing him. Suddenly, she pulled back. “Maybe you should leave, while you still can.”

“What makes you think I want to do that?”

“Look at me, Ben. I’m not human. Why would you want me?”

The sadness in her eyes. It was the same as his. “How did you get here, Rey?”

No one had ever asked her that before. She never really gave anyone the chance. “I don’t remember. It was so long ago.”

“And you’ve been alone the whole time?”

“Yes.” She started to cry and felt him pull her close. This felt good, to be held by someone. It seemed that she had a family once… but she couldn’t remember. She didn’t remember anything except this cave and the anger and the death—so much death.

But Ben, he made it seem like there was more within her reach, like something beyond death and decay. He wiped her tears away as he claimed her mouth again, his warm tongue exploring her mouth. She wondered if she felt cold to him, her blood having acclimated to this life.

“Do you want to try?”

She looked into his eyes and nodded, removing her vest to bare her breasts to him. Those at least were human. A thrill ran down her spine when his eyes widened then darkened, the hardness in his trousers pressed up against her scales.

“You’re perfect,” he whispered as he kissed her, his hands drifting to cup her flesh, dragging his fingers across her sensitive nipples.

She gasped into his mouth at the contact—she couldn’t remember ever being touched like this; it felt euphoric. Her head tilted back as he kissed down the column of her neck, sucking little bruises into her skin. Good. Let him mark her, show who she belonged to now. 

Ben moaned into her collarbone before his mouth drifted lower, lower to take one of her plush mounds into his mouth, swirling his tongue around her nipple. She hissed, the edge of her forked tongue tasting the pheromones in the air. They had crossed a line now, one they could not return from. She felt an odd sensation below, in a part of her body she didn’t often use. Underneath, about a hand’s breadth from where her human torso ended, a slit was slowly opening. She shuddered as the cool air from the cavern brushed up against her sensitive scales.

“Rey,” Ben murmured against her chest. His mouth continued its path down her abdomen, kissing every inch of skin and dipping his tongue into her belly button. Suddenly, he noticed her new feature as well, his hand trailing down her smooth reptilian skin and finding the opening. By now it was well-coated with slick and his curious fingers couldn’t help but trail all around it.

“Oh  _ god _ ,” Rey moaned. She was unbelievably sensitive there, the thin membrane around her opening apparently hiding millions of nerve endings that Ben was now sending into overdrive.

“Does that feel good?” he looked up at her questioningly, ready to stop if anything hurt her.

“Ben,” she panted as two of his fingers slipped inside and applied gentle pressure to her smooth walls. “It feels  _ amazing _ .”

“Oh good.” His mouth returned to hers and his hand continued its gentle exploration of her slit. It opened wider as he slipped a third finger inside—it seemed it would expand to accommodate anything.

“Ah—” Rey gasped at the feeling as he moved his digits within her, gathering up the moisture and thrusting back inside. “I—I need more,” she mumbled as she grasped as his belt buckle.

“Are you sure?” His eyes were wide, but dark, the lust evident.

She finished with his belt and pushed his pants down, the overwhelming need to feel him inside her taking over. “Yes, I need you, Ben.”

Her words sparked something inside him and he rushed to help her, shucking off his pants and underwear until his cock was fully exposed, jutting out proudly from his body. Rey had never seen a human male naked before, but something told her Ben was not the average human male.

He grunted as he slowly shoved inside her, her opening expanding to accept him and then contracting back to hold him tight. Rey’s eyes rolled back in her head and she made a guttural sound at the feeling of his length filling her so completely. Her channel was so sensitive she was almost there already.

“I can’t believe how good this feels,” he murmured as she reclined herself back on the pillows. He followed her, legs coming to rest on either side of her body as he began thrusting in earnest. Each push and pull of their entwined bodies was exquisite. Neither had ever felt such sensations before.

Rey gripped the fabric of a nearby cushion as her head lolled back in ecstacy. Her tail began to undulate as ripples of pleasure pulsed all through her. She could feel herself begin to spasm around Ben. “I’m so close. Ah—Ben. Don’t stop!”

His hands cupped her breasts as he lowered his mouth to her nipple again, still maintaining his pace as he drove into her over and over. He released her with a pop to whisper, “You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.”

It was his words as much as his pistoning cock that finally drove her over the edge and she came with a shout, echoing off the cave walls, a lone tear sliding down her cheek. Is this what love felt like?

She was writhing as she rode out her release, the light reflecting off her scales as her whole tail rippled with the waves of pleasure. Ben held her steady, thrusting forcefully a few more times before following her into bliss, spilling his seed inside her. He groaned as he came and claimed her mouth again.

He pulled back to look at her face, her eyes glazed over from the experience, and smoothed the sweat-soaked strands of hair back from her face. Suddenly, a wave of energy swept through the cave, making a weird sound almost like a sonic boom. They could both feel it in their bodies and stared wide-eyed at each other as light filled their corner of the cavern.

Something was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But wait-- there's MORE! So in case you missed it, I ran a [twitter poll](https://twitter.com/monsterleadme/status/1091894624095035392) to figure out the ending of this fic. The results were so close, I decided to pull a Bandersnatch and make it choose your own adventure! **CHOOSE WISELY** 
> 
>  
> 
> **[Click here if Rey becomes a human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463909/chapters/41666507).**
> 
>  
> 
> **[Click here if Ben becomes a snake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463909/chapters/41666603).**


	3. Ending 1: Rey becomes human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You chose "Rey becomes human!" Congrats! This was my originally intending ending to the fic.

Rey’s tail thrashed around wildly. The beams of light started to wrap around her from head to tip.

“Ben? What’s happening? I’m scared.”

“I don’t know!” His face showed his concern as he grabbed her and held on tight. “You’ll be okay. Whatever happens, I’m here.”

He kissed her forehead as the lights became brighter. She was ripped from his arms as she flew into the air, suspended by the beams of light.

Ben could only watch dumbfounded as her tail started to shrink, splitting into two and forming very shapely legs. The light twirled her over a few more times before setting her gently back down on their makeshift bed, completely naked with a brand new lower body. She was asleep now, arm splayed across her stomach. He watched the rise and fall of her chest just to be sure.

Immediately he went to her, his hands in her hair, cupping her face, tracing her skin. “Rey? Rey, darling?”

Slowly her eyes opened. When they landed on him, she smiled. “Ben,” she whispered, her hand coming up to touch his face. “I remember everything.”

“Tell me.”

“I will, but first let’s get the hell out of here.”

He helped find her some clothes. As eager as he was to explore her new body, she had been through a lot. He was able to find a pair of pants from one of her previous victims that would work and she put her vest back on as they hiked out of the cave and then the jungle.

Somehow, he had been fine with never seeing the outside world again. Now, he entered it as a new man.

Rey squinted in the bright sunlight, her eyes having grown accustomed to the dark for so long. Eventually he found his jeep and drove them back into town. He had only been gone three days, so his hotel room was still there. He let her take a shower first and ordered them room service for when she returned. 

When she emerged from the bathroom, clad only in a towel, he felt his heart stop. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Still? Even without the tail and the—” she paused, sticking her perfectly normal human tongue out for inspection—“tongue?”

“Definitely.” He rose and gathered her in his arms, kissing her deeply and licking against her new tongue. Not that he hated the old one, but this one suited him just fine.

“Okay, your turn in the shower. You smell like snake.”

He laughed as he headed in.

 

* * *

 

Over food, she told him the whole story. Of how her parents had been explorers but were far more interested in exotic booze and drugs than they were in raising a daughter. They left her with a tribe of people in the jungle, who showed her their ways. However, she had always had a curious nature and wandered off by herself one day, looking for adventure.

What she found was a cave and ancient snake-like creature who saw his chance at freedom. He cursed her to bear his form until she found someone who could love her in spite of being a monster.

“Mmm—all of this tastes so good.” Rey was currently talking around a chicken leg and taking sips of wine.

Ben had gone all out since he wasn’t sure exactly what she’d been living off of (besides unassuming explorers). He had ordered steak, chicken, fries, steamed veggies, a cheese tray, and an assortment of desserts. He couldn’t explain it, but he was enthralled watching her eat. “I’m sorry, did you say ‘love’?”

“That was the curse, yeah.” She finished the chicken and nibbled on a piece of manchego cheese. Suddenly, her cheeks went pink as she realized the implication. “I mean, he could have just meant sex.”

“No, Rey.” He slid his hand across the table to hold hers. “I think you were right.”

After they ate, he laid her down on the bed.

She wriggled around into the covers, her fluffy hotel robe still on. “Oh god this is so comfortable. After sleeping on the ground for years…”

“How long?”

“Twenty years. I was trapped there for twenty years, until you came and saved me.”

Ben had been all over the world. He had unearthed treasures most men only dreamed of. He was a well-respected professor. But he had been alone, always alone. “No, you saved me.” He bent to kiss her again, drinking in her still intoxicating flavor. “I want to taste every inch of your new body.”

Rey smiled, untying the ribbon of her robe and revealing herself to him. “I hope it doesn’t disappoint.”

“Impossible,” he murmured against her neck, kissing his way down to her sternum. “Glad to see these haven’t changed.” He took one of her breasts into his mouth, nipping and suckling until she was practically panting beneath him. 

“Ben, please.” 

He smirked against her skin as he moved his mouth lower, kissing along her abdomen to the neat thatch of hairs above her apex. He then spread her legs for a better view. “Now this… is a beautiful pussy.”

Rey giggled until his tongue on her skin silenced her. She had been just a kid when she was turned so technically he was her first—everything, in either body. She moaned as her fingers wound through his hair. “That feels… so good.”

He continued his attentions, alternating patterns, sucking, gently probing her entrance while his nose found her clit. Her hips bucked up against him involuntarily, but he placed a palm over her stomach to hold her down. 

“Ben, Ben,  _ Ben _ ,” she mumbled, twisting her fingers in his hair till it hurt. 

His tongue returned to her clit as his finger entered her. Just one at first, pumping lazily. Then he added another and curled them just  _ so _ , reaching that spot inside she wasn’t aware existed.

A sharp gasp escaped as she came, pulsing around his digits still inside her. “Oh god,” she whined, easing her grip on his hair and rubbing soothing circles into his scalp as he gave her a few last licks.

“Yeah?” He smirked as he climbed back up her body.

Rey could only nod, dragging him back down to kiss her and relishing the taste of herself on his tongue. She could feel his hard, insistent cock at her groin and opened her legs wider.

“Ready for round two?”

“I’m ready for anything with you.”

His heart melted just a little bit more at her words. He was so gone for this woman. Ben gripped himself as he eased inside of her, just a little at a time, marveling at her feel. Just like velvet. “Rey, you’re so tight. So perfect.”

He kissed her again as he buried himself to the hilt and her lips opened as he came to be fully seated inside her. He brought his thumb up to her bottom lip, enjoying the puffiness that he’d created.

Then he moved. It was easier than last time, they were more in tune. An undulating mass of skin on skin, not unlike her writhing tail from before. The sounds they made filled the small room—grunts and groans of pleasure mixed with a cacophony of slick noises from their coupling.

Rey felt as if she might burst, each slide of him inside her a dream. She could feel herself start quaking again when Ben moved his fingers back down to her clit. “Too much,” she whined, tears of exertion escaping her eyes.

“Shh, let me take care of you,” he crooned, easing his strokes into gentle circles. His hips snapped against hers, continuing to fill her up. He thought in that moment they were made for each other.

“Yes,” she moaned as she went over the edge again, body collapsing into waves of euphoria as her tight heat clamped down on him.

Ben was quick to follow, a few more thrusts before he was stuttering, filling her with his hot seed. “I love you, Rey.” He kissed her forehead, her nose, her mouth. “You’ll never be alone again.”

She cupped his face as she looked into his deep brown eyes. “Neither will you.”

 

* * *

 

When Ben returned to his classes, he had his new bride in tow. It was talked about on campus for weeks, much to the chagrin of his female students who had harbored feelings for their dashing professor. 

Rey was able to get a job in the library, which afforded her plenty of time to catch up on all she missed. In their spare time, the Solos traveled the globe together, hunting down priceless artifacts and bringing forgotten history to light. Mrs. Solo was particularly adept at spelunking and her husband credited her with a great many of their recents finds.


	4. Ending 2: Ben becomes a snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats, you dirty snakefucker, you! You chose the ending "Ben becomes a snake!" This was not the original intended ending for the story... but then I remembered that snakes have [two penises](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hemipenis), thus inspiring the poll.

An odd light started creeping up Ben’s body. Rey’s eyes widened. “What’s happening to me?” he asked.

“I—I’m not sure!”

He was pulled into the air, the beams of light wrapping tightly around his legs. Rey could only watch in horror as his skin darkened, legs fusing together, the skin slowly becoming black scales. What was now his tail elongated until it was longer than hers. The light continued rippling down his new reptilian body and she could see his scales flashed red at certain angles. He was  _ beautiful _ .

As soon as it had come, the light vanished, leaving Ben curled up in a heap on the cave floor. Rey slithered over to him, weaving her fingers through his sweat-dampened hair. His eyes were closed. “Ben? Are you okay?” She leaned in to kiss his lips in a silent plea and as she did, a current shocked her body. She remembered  _ everything _ .

His eyes slowly fluttered open, and he stared at her. “Rey.” He breathed her name like a prayer.

“I remember, Ben. I remember it all.” She proceeded to tell him about how she was cursed by some kind of warlock hundreds of years ago, doomed to spend eternity alone unless she could find a willing mate. A human who would accept her in this form and then become like her.

He took it all in with wide eyes, the tip of his new tail swishing back and forth as she spoke.

“I’m so sorry. I would have warned you if I could. Now you’re cursed just like me.” Tears started to spill from her eyes. Burying her head in his chest she let it all out.

“Shhh,” he whispered as he stroked her hair. “It’s okay. I’m not mad.”

Her hazel eyes were watery when she looked up at him. “You’re not?”

“No. All my life I’ve felt like I don’t belong. Then I met you and it was like the missing piece had fallen into place, but still we were so different. Now we’re the same.” He smiled and kissed her again.

Rey gasped as he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms tighter around her. She could feel their scales pressed up against each other and it felt so right. His hands wandered down her still bare back, feeling the bumps of her vertebrae and sending tingles through her body. Her opening was still a little slick from before and she felt it growing so again as her arousal increased.

“I’m just—not sure how this new body works yet.” Ben grunted as he kissed his way down her neck and across her breasts, taking her into his mouth.

“Mmm,” Rey hummed. “We’ll figure it out together.” Her eyes grew wider as she realized Ben had started to change again—similar to where her opening was, something was starting to emerge from inside of him.

Make that two somethings.

“Uh, Ben…” she nodded downward and they both watched transfixed as his two cocks sprung forth from hiding.

“Huh, well that’s new.”

Rey experimented by running her hands all over his torso, kissing across his shoulders, his pecs, sucking on his nipple. She wanted to see just how excited he could get. To both their surprise, he continued to lengthen. 

“I remember… from my studies… that snakes have a hemipenis.” Ben was trying to scholarly even as Rey kissed his neck, her hand wandering ever lower. “But this is something different.”

And it was.

Unable to resist any longer, she let her hand wrap around his uppermost length—well, as far as she could get her hand around it. It was already larger than his human appendage had been, and there were two of them. Her tail undulated as she imagined how they would fit inside of her.

The skin was smooth, softer than his scales but not quite like his warm human skin. Slick began to drip from her as she ran her hand up his length to the beads of fluid leaking out of the top. 

“Fuck, Ben.”

“Rey, I…” he trailed off as she started to lazily pump him. Her other hand came down to feel the second cock, just as long as the first. He moaned loudly when she stroked them both in tandem.

“Inside me,  _ now _ .”

He didn’t need to be told twice, backing her into their makeshift bed, her slit positively dripping for him. “We’ll try just one—at first?”

“O-okay,” she whispered, voice trembling from her ultra-aroused state. The air around them was charged with pheromones, and she felt the need to be thoroughly fucked.

Slowly, he edged the tip of his bottom cock into her entrance and Rey gasped at the feeling. Her whole channel was covered in nerve endings and every inch of him felt like sheer bliss.

“That alright?”

“God, Ben. It’s perfect. Give me more.”

His animal instinct was taking over and he couldn’t hold back anymore, shoving into the hilt, his other member uncomfortably pushed up between them. “Rey,” he growled in her ear as he reared back to drive into her again. He began thrusting in earnest, the skin of his new appendage much more sensitive than what he was used to.

“Yes, yes!” she screamed as the pleasure worked its way through her body, the very tip of her tail shuddering with delight.

Ben was working up to a punishing pace, their cold bodies feeling aflame with passion. “I think you can take the other, sweetheart.”

“I can, I know I can,” she mumbled back as he writhed against her, his hands moving all over her skin.

His hands skimmed down her side as he positioned her. Pulling out almost completely, he angled the top member along with his now drenched lower cock over her opening. He pushed in firmly, rapt with attention as she widened even further to accept both.

“Oh god,” she moaned, her fingers gripping his biceps almost to the point of pain. And then she was gone, her first orgasm ripping through her body.

“Rey, you’re so perfect.” He was fully inside her now and began moving again, feeling his release nearing. 

As he ground into her, their tails started to entwine. It wasn’t something he had planned, nor did Rey… but as their bodies moved in the lowlight of the cave, they wrapped together completely, becoming one.

Ben came with a cry, feeling his sticky spend coating her insides.

And yet… he didn’t soften.

“Ben?” Rey looked up at him, breathless. A sheen of sweat covered her forehead and he kissed her temple.

“Hold on tight, love. It’s going to be a long night.” Her smirked as he gathered his breath and started to move inside her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's a [funny video](https://youtu.be/3Z4LCvVNwfU) of real snakes having sex if you want to see. XD
> 
> Um... thanks for putting up with me. Especially to [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever) who endured multiple screenshots of this filth.


End file.
